strip chess
by Marry-black
Summary: Le problème, quand on est capitaine de vaisseau, c'est que quand il ne se passe rien... il ne se passe rien. Et on s'ennuie. Ferme.


C'est une minific qui a été écrite pour le Multifandom kink meme de Drakys sur Dreamwidth (viendez, c'est le bien et c'est anonyme). Le prompt était tout simplement "strip chess".

Enjoy

* * *

C'était officiel, dans trois secondes il allait s'ennuyer. trois, deux… ah non, Spock allait faire quelque chose, il levait le bras… et puis non. Voilà, maintenant, le Capitaine Kirk s'ennuyait. Il s'ennuyait même fermement. Il réprima un bâillement en perdant de vue une seconde les yeux noirs d'encre de son second. Mince quoi, il aurait cru qu'être capitaine de vaisseau Starfleet était quelque chose de passionnant, qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient pas une seconde, qu'il aurait du Romulien ou du Klingon renégat à pourchasser tous les jours, bref qu'il se passerait des trucs quoi.

Et il s'en passait, des trucs, mais il y avait aussi des moment comme ceux-là, où ils étaient en patrouille dans un quelconque recoin de l'Univers, qu'il tournaient en rond jusqu'à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose ou que leur patrouille se termine, et que tout l'équipage de l'Enterprise semblait avoir quelque chose de passionnant à faire sauf lui. Présentement, Mr Sulu était en train de régler le pilote automatique avec l'aide de Scotty, Uruha traduisait un texte d'une langue inconnue dans une autre langue inconnue, Tchekov s'était trouvé un compatriote en la personne d'un certain technicien nommé Youri et ils échangeaient des nouvelles du pays. Même Bones était occupé à endiguer l'épidémie de gastro qui sévissait dans le secteur moteurs. Quant à Mr Spock, il était égal à lui-même.

Quand le Vulcain lui avait proposé d'aller jouer dans sa cabine, bêtement, il s'était imaginé quelque chose de cochon. Erreur Jim, grossière erreur, le Vulcain en question ne faisait aucune métaphore ni sous-entendu, quand il parlait de sexe, il disait "sexe", et quand il disait "jouer", il parlait d'échecs. Visiblement il avait développé une passion pour ce jeu terrien et avait emmené un échiquier à bord du vaisseau, et depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, ils jouaient, en tout bien tout honneur, au grand désarroi du Capitaine. Il avait cru pourtant passer au delà de la façade glaciale de l'autre homme, principalement les quelques fois où ils avaient "joué" comme l'entendait Jim. Mais non, sur ce point là, Spock était pire qu'une nana, et dès qu'il était rhabillé, il reprenait également son stoïcisme. La théorie comme quoi ce masque n'était dû qu'à la frustration sexuelle s'écroulait.

Jim se posait encore des questions quand le Vulcain prit enfin son pion, après dix minutes de réflexion. Il se demandait pourquoi il hésitait aussi longtemps, il le battait de toute façon à chaque partie qu'ils faisaient. Jim était sur le point de craquer, il allait péter un câble et se mettre à courir nu dans les couloirs de l'Enterprise. Une épiphanie le frappa à cette pensée et un petit sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres.

"Dites moi Spock."

"Capitaine?"

"On se fait un strip-chess?"

Les sourcils du Vulcain se froncèrent, juste un peu, comme souvent quand il était perplexe devant des coutumes terriennes, et rien que ce petit mouvement, cette légère trace d'émotion envoya une onde de chaleur dans le ventre du blond.

"Je comprend les deux mots séparément, mais leur association me semble…"

"Illogique?"

Le brun hocha une fois la tête, mais ses yeux restèrent fixés dans ceux du Capitaine. L'avantage d'avoir un second/amant/ami/autre (rayez la mention inutile) non terrien, c'était qu'on pouvait lui dire n'importe quoi en faisant passer ça pour une obscure coutume de sa région.

"C'est super simple, on continue la partie normalement, mais chaque fois que quelqu'un prend un pion, l'autre personne doit retirer un vêtement."

A nouveau, les sourcils du Vulcain se froncèrent alors qu'il tentait de comprendre la logique de la chose.

"Pourquoi?"

"Hem… parce que c'est fun?"

"Fun."

"Spock, je crois vous avoir déjà dit d'arrêter d'essayer de comprendre la finalité des choses que les terriens font pour s'amuser et de vous laisser porter, vous allez vous faire mal au crâne sinon."

"Sauf votre respect, Capitaine, je crois que mon intellect est largement capable de comprendre ce niveau de…"

"C'est une expression, Mr Spock, jouez."

"Fort bien Capitaine, c'était à vous de jouer. Et Capitaine ?"

"Mr Spock?"

"Y'aura-t-il une finalité sexuelle à ce nouveau jeu?"

Spock ou le romantisme. Jim leva les yeux au ciel en se retenant de marmonner quelque chose sur les vulcains et les sous-entendus.

"C'était pas forcément l'idée, mais après tout si vous préférez…"

"Non, je préfère les échecs. Jouons."

Spock ou le romantisme allié à un tact fou. Jim retint un grognement et scanna rapidement le plateau de jeu des yeux avant de déplacer un pion pour capturer un de ceux de son adversaire. Il releva les yeux vers lui avec un petit sourire satisfait.

"Capitaine, je ne crois pas que ce coup soit…"

"Sans commentaires, Spock, allez hop."

"Fort bien."

Le vulcain se baissa et retira une chaussure sous l'œil amusé du blond, avant de se reconcentrer sur la partie. Evidemment, son coup était une énorme erreur, et il prêtait le flanc à d'autres attaques, mais au moins il avait pu prendre un pion de l'autre homme, et lui retirer une chaussure. Et ça, c'était bien. Il n'avait pas dans l'idée de gagner la partie, pas contre Spock, mais le spectacle rendrait la perspective de perdre beaucoup plus douce. Et puis après tout s'ils étaient nus ou presque, que la partie était terminée, ils pourraient toujours trouver une "finalité sexuelle" à la chose.


End file.
